


Psychology is messing with me

by readeverystory



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Nerd!Will, Will is a Nerd, but a romantic nerd, i guess?, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readeverystory/pseuds/readeverystory
Summary: Will has been studying and is stressed out. Nico helps him to relax.





	Psychology is messing with me

**Author's Note:**

> So in case you might spot my annoyed and desperate undertone I have exams in like two weeks and I have to study psychology which is way too much and this is my way of coping with stress.

Nico knew it was bad when he opened the door to their flat and Justin Bieber's “sorry” greeted him, together with Will's out of tune singing (Will could actually sing very well – if he wanted to, but if he sang when he was annoyed or angry you were better of if you ran away as fast as you could)  
“Will”, Nico shouted, “I'm home.”  
Nico shrugged off his jacket and sighed. It was so good to finally have his own flat, especially when he was able to share it with Will. This was normally not allowed, students at the New Rome College had to live in one of the buildings near the campus, but Nico had gotten a special treatment from Reyna (“Cause I love you, hermano”) and he was very grateful for that. Especially when Will started blasting Justin Bieber again.  
Nico made his way to the living room where Will stood in the middle and shouted along with the song. Nico went to the stereo and turned it off, Will, totally unfazed, still finished the line “Cause I'm missing more than just your body!” Yep, he was clearly annoyed.  
“What's wrong?”, Nico asked.  
“Nothing”, Will said his voice a bit shrill. “Why would anything be wrong? Everything's perfectly fine. It couldn't be better. Just perfect, you know? Perfect.”  
Nico smiled at his boyfriend. He was such a terrible liar.  
“Will, tell me”, Nico said.  
Will sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He'd done that before Nico was sure of it, it was way too messy for Will's style.  
“Fine”, he answered defeated. “Psychology is messing with me.”  
“Welcome to the world of a mental ill person”, Nico teased.  
“Don't mess with me, Death boy. I'm serious, do you see all this stuff I have to remember?”, he mentioned towards the corner where their desk stood. Nico noted distantly that it was full of sketches and papers.  
“I can't keep it in my head. I'll fail this stupid exam”, Will pulled on his hair again, sank to the floor and put his face in his hands.  
Nico knew for a fact that Will had never, not once, failed a test. But Nico also knew that Will considered a C failing. This called for drastic measures.  
Nico suppressed a sigh and pulled up his shirt. Will looked up and watched him with a shocked expression.  
“Wha- What are you doing?”, he asked.  
Nico noticed that his voice sounded a bit rough. He also seemed unable to keep his eyes from his bare chest.  
“I'll help you study, this might clear your mind”, Nico answered and shrugged.  
He went over to his boyfriend who still watched him a bit dazed and sat down on his lap, wrapping his legs around Will's hips.  
“You know, you're like an unconditioned stimulus to me”, Will whispered as he put his arms around Nico's back.  
Nico smiled lopsided. He loved it when Will started talking all nerdy. “I have no idea what that means, Will.”  
“It means that I can't help but respond in a certain way around you. I can't help but react with my unconditioned response”, Will explained, his eyes glazed.  
“And what is your unconditioned response?”, Nico whispered, his whole body tingling with anticipation.  
“This”, Will said and flicked Nico over. He pressed his mouth on Nico's and Nico gasped, surprised by the sudden contact. Will used this to force his tongue into his mouth. Nico raised his hands and pulled on Will's hair, messing it up even further. It took them several minutes to pull apart.  
Nico hummed a bit breathless. “Well, that's not the worst response you could have.”  
Will's eyes were glazed.  
“So are you ready to learn?”, Will asked his voice still rough.  
“I don't know, Doctor, you tell me. When am I ready to learn?”, Nico asked innocently.  
He slipped his hand beneath Will's shirt and drew small circles on his back.  
“Thorndike says that the law of readiness is fulfilled if the individual wants to get to a pleasant state or wants to avoid an unpleasant state of being”, Will licked his lips. “I'd say your ready to learn because I'll get you not just into a pleasant state but into a fucking perfect state.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who want to know about it: the things that Will mentions are part of the condition theories (classic and operant) and Nico is obviously not a unconditioned stimulus of Will but he's a romantic nerd so yeah.  
> Okay I gotta go know and study. Wish me luck. Bye. (Somebody save my sorry ass!!!)


End file.
